GOTU (Ch 29: Setting the Stage)
Hey Guys!Today is November 27th of 2016...I am back to updating this. I was going to upload originally on November 9th of 2016 but I wasn't able to upload due to me being struck in grief and shock from obvious measures. Hopefully the future will continue to be viewed as we all hope it to be. Thanksgiving furthered the delay of the chapter but anyway here it is. ---- Chapter 29:Setting the Stage "That's how we do it!" Ifghar and Lyze actually did it,fighting on both sides as brothers again. The older whiskered screech made a jester with his three talons."Ifghar...forgive me for not reconizing my own mistake earlier,everyone considered you as a turnfeather the day since that battle." "You forgot to give myself a chance to prove myself,I was controlled to do his own schemes." "I guess it's what those others call mind control."Lyze(1) wrapped his wing on Ifghar(1) to give his brother some confidence."I am never going to leave your side again...Lyze." ---- "It's over..." "God Right it's over!This is the third defeat in attempting to take the tree."Soren flew from the branch above Breanna and Benson. "We won but we have a long way to go. The cost seemed heavy for our side." "Winning by numbers...typical old trick of defeating your enemies."Soren was not amused,same tactics but different battle strategies. ---- Pixy deactivated the arrow launchers on the platform and Jordan got down from his machine gun mount."Go on!Get out of here!You better not come back!" "Hey Jordan!"Gylfie flew towards Jordan."You and Elle need to come to Cuffyn's hollow right away."Jordan and Elle followed by Erik(1),Bo(1),Mumble(1),and Gloria(1). ---- Soren touched down in front of Mumble(1)."Can you tell me what in Great Glaux happened while I was gone!" "Long story short,Nyra and Seeker threw everything they could."Soren cursed under his own hoot."We'll talk about this later."Soren flew off into the tree,headed to his family. John and Mumble was led by Jenny to the medical hollow towards the injured Analysis."Mr Mumble,I don't think this is the time.""I know..."Mumble reached into his fanny pack,bringing out a metal."I am willing to give you a metal for the effort you put into defending this place." "No metals for me...I didn't do it for glory or fame." "Well all that matters is you survived...That is what metals are for." "I guess it wouldn't hurt." ---- Jordan and Elle found Cuffyn waited outside his own hollow."They're recovered as I predicted."Jordan waddled to go into the room,but the elf owl stopped him."Before you go further,I have to remind you that this potion is unreversible until I can find a cure." "I accept your warning..."Jordan took a few steps to look into the hollow."I can't believe it!"Elle too couldn't believe what she was seeing,both their children were turned into humans. Both the emperor penguins took a deep breath."I am sure we will have someway of deal with this."Jordan and Elle stared down at their feet as Mumble and Erik arrived,confused to see their future grandson being struck in realization. "Grandpa...I need to speak with you two." While Jordan was explaining to his two grandfathers about his two children,no one was watching their surroundings. Even Cuffyn nor Gylfie as they both were busy smooching one another. While so,a human approached the hollow. He carried a grim smile as he entered,he saw Holly and Collin staring back at him. ---- Holly woke up gasping for air,She noticed that she had a headache. She touched her own head with her...hand?She was surprised at first but she quickly realized that she had clothes on."My feathers!"Holly looked into the flowing water beside her. She was right,her white feathers covering her were now just a long sleeved shirt. He grass skirt was what was left unchanged,under it was just grey shorts. Her black feathers that surrounded her head were now just long black hair."I am a human...Oh no..."She looked at Collin who also human. He had black hair,long sleeved shirt,and a grey pants. His scarf was still wrapped around him."Collin!Get up!" "Holly?" "It's me Collin." "What the..."Collin looked to observe his sister then himself."What happened to us?" "We were turned into humans."Both the chicks turned their heads towards the sound of a voice that sounded bold."Hello little ones!" Holly and Collin looked to find Vincentine standing with a grim smile. Both the two once-chicks stepped back jumped up,distancing themselves from the human. Their breathing became fast and hard,their hearts pounded rapidly. "What's wrong?" The two were back against the hollow wall,the humans steeped closer. In desperation,Holly and Collin stood to their knees. "Please!Don't hurt us Vincent!We'll do everything you say!"Holly began to cry after that. "Holly!Collin!" "Daddy!"Jordan was in the hollow entrance with a regreatful stare. Holly continued to cry as she and her brother hurried behind him."Vince!You could have give them a heart attack!" "I thought that I would introduce myself to them." "I told them about what happened between us,it wasn't worth it." (Sniff)"You stay away from us!"Holly and Collin gripped both if Jordan's flippers tighter."Glenda and the others still believe that story we told them right?" "Yeah they do." "Good!It's better off if they don't know." "So who else knows about our story?"Jordan looked at both Holly and Collin."Just about everyone in my universe."He give a look at Elle,she already knew what he wanted."Cmon kids!Don't wanna keep me waiting!I'll tell you everything that has happened."Both the emperor chicks or humans ran away to their mother leaving Jordan and Vince were the only ones left. "Look!By the way,I am sorry if my past self caused all the trouble." "You kidding?It was worth it!"Vince was surprised."So you are just going to accept that?" "It's all behind us...I am still holding that glug about being shot by you." ---- "Your okay dear?" "I had to deal with everything while you were gone,it didn't go quite well infact." "Sorry I couldn't stay to see what you had to go through." "So what do you plan for them..."Pellimore knew that parliament had something in mind for Mumble and the others."Parliament is going to say something about them." "I know what they want to...I am going to try to pursade them to reconsider." Within the parliament,barely ten minutes later Soren hooted as the parliament said those fateful words."Your in bellow drops!" "We're sorry your highness but you know that those penguins need to go." "They just need a few more moons cycles,they will end this like I said." "Have you seen what those others are capable of doing,your highness...we won't be able to stand our ground if they turn against us." "Ezylryb said to not trust your own owl brains,they are facing the same as us."The owls started mumbling among themselves,opposed towards the king."We'll give a vote to declare what actions should be taken." "Your first your highness." "I vote to keep them in the tree."Pelli agreed to take her mate's side."I vote along side with you dear."The vote was two vs zero,the siding currently had an advantage. The leading snowy called from his post."I vote against keeping them here." "So do I your highness."A old burrowing owl called from nearby. Sylvana since she was a member of the parliament,she voted with Soren and Pelli;It was three vs two,which was still an advantage. A Barred owl was the next to respond."Count me out with keeping them here." Another Barred owl responded after."Same here!"An Eagle owl responded quickly after,claiming he was with the others. It was three against five,not looking good for the King or the Queen. After a few more owls voted,the voting drew to two final owls;It was now three vs eight. The two final owls was another snowy and a short eared owl,one of the owls was Moss himself."I can't bring myself to vote against these so called penguins,sure the others with them are a threat to ourselves. But if you saw how their friends shown courage in battle,you will be amazed." The final vote was counted,four against eight. Soren and Pelli give a sigh of disappointment as the whole Parliament appeased in victory."Your highness,you know how this should go."The leading snowy give the final words."I hereby call for banishment of the others including the birds of singers from the Great Tree." "Very well then,I will deliver the message to them." ---- The Second and Darker times universe had to erase the battle from their memories,the carnage was just too much. A few of the SAS soldiers however were laughing as nothing had happened."You see how they ran like dogs!Lad!" "Bugger me!They are worse then that time those Koreans that came fighting back while we were advancing."Jack,Vince and Andrew were at least concerned,they expected something like this to happen. Pixy and Davis held both their chicks in their flippers."Kids...I am to say you were pretty good with getting those boxes."Both the chicks giggled in response,"Thanks Mommy!Thanks Daddy!" "Daddy!Can you teach me how to fight?"Evan said to his father as he smiled for good effect."Sorry...Evan...I can't right now."Erik(1) was too disturbed to answer anyone as he had a strange big measure of sudden guilt like this was somehow his own fault from the very beginning but he couldn't remember the time where he was the prime except when he was bullied by Lance. Seeing himself beginning to wonder,Erik(2) went to his counterpart."Hey...Whats the problem Erik?" "I see yourself hiding something that I should know." "I have my problems and you have yours." "I am more better prepared to face anything,I did face Vince after all." "Okay!Basically I am wondering if I have anything to do with this?" "Well,Vince never revealed himself until he got us together." "Everyone!"Soren walked with his battle claws clicking the wooden floor,he appeared shaking his head in rejection."Everyone!I have to say that parliament has all agreed to banish you all from the tree."Mumble(1) focused on the king."What's the reason!?We didn't do anything wrong!" "Being the source of interest for the Pure Ones,destroying parts of the Ga'hoole tree with your so called weapons and the massive decrease in the owls willing to support you." "Soren!We helped you fight off almost everything they could throw at us!Can't you do anything for us?Jordan's dad said in an upset matter."I tried everthing I could,if I do anything more...you will be all considered turnfeathers. They have chosen due to witnessing what you humans can do." All the humans that could understand him stared down,realizing what he was saying was true. Andrew,Vince and Jack keep their heads up,like they knew it would come to this."If Parliament is going to banish us then!Might as well move on...Old chap!"Captain Galland ordered the SAS Soldiers to prepare the Samsons outside. Within several minutes,the humans marched towards their flying machines,carrying everything they brought here from the arrow launcher to the stretchers Analysis and Connor was on. All the Parliament members didn't show any feelings as the owls from the other world lifted off headed to the Jefferson. Once Analysis and Connor was strapped in,Jordan and Davis took one last look at the members of the Parliament."You made a huge mistake...He is going to kill us all with a brink of a eye." Brunwella and Thora(3) overlooked their position from their hollow,the old singer wasn't going to make them fade away,the ones who brought his sister back. "I am sure many owls will continue to help them win this battle...For now,all we can do is ask that they keep their " "We will return!We will end this!" Holly and Collin was still getting use to their human selves,having teeth and all. What they at least enjoyed was their feathers keeping them warm,all they had was their clothing,given that it offered some protection from the cold. Jordan,Elle,Holly and Collin wondered around the ship,looking for spare vests,anything that both their children could wear."I miss being a penguin so bad..." "I know how you feel Holly,but your just going to have to be a human until Mr Cuffyn finds a way to turn you back to normal."Jordan banged his own flipper on the wall."I am not feeling the mood to talk right now,I am a little bit over..." A low pitched singing interrupted the emperor penguin."Wait a minute!" "Ding Dong I know you can hear me Open up the door I only want to play a little." "It's coming from behind us...someone is messing with us."Elle said trying to keep their fear from steering up. "Ding Dong You can't keep me waiting It's already too late For you to try and run away." "I see you through the window Our eyes are locked together I can sense your horror Though I'd like to see it closer." The singing now sounded closer but it continued to echo around the halls,scaring them even more."Kids!In here!"Holly and Collin quickly hid inside the closet. "Ding Dong Here I come to find you Hurry up and run Let's play a little game and have fun." "Ding Dong Where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun." "I hear your footsteps Thumping loudly through the hallways I can hear your sharp breaths Your not very good at hiding." "Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming) Just wait, you can't hide from me." The singing was coming from behind the door to the room. Jordan quickly closed the closet door,completely scared. "Knock Knock I am at your door now I am coming in No need for me to ask permission." "Knock Knock I'm inside your room, now Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end." Holly was about to whimper in fear but Collin blocked her bea...I mean mouth with his hand. "I'm coming closer Looking underneath your bed but You're not there, I wonder Could you be inside the closet?" The four closed their eyes waiting for the end to happen;suddenly the closet door swung open,revealing Christina singing in front of them. "Ding Dong I have found you." "Ding Dong You were hiding here Now you're it." "Ding Dong Finally found you, dear Now you're it." "Ding Dong Looks like I have won Now you're it." "Ding Dong Pay the consequence." Elle,Jordan,Holly and Collin had mad expressions on their eyes,making the female in front of them confused and alert."Did I scare you guys?" "What do you think?" "Maybe I should have chosen a different song." "Great Guin...After that,we are going to need something to release our anger on." "Hey!Go easy on me...alright,I was just playing." Elle started as she punched Christina in the flipper;not to an extent to cause pain,So did Jordan. ---- Day 13 One Week Later Somewhere in the Northern Part of the Sea of Hoolemere Everyone was gathered on the Jefferson's stern as Soren,Pelli,their three offsprings along with a large group of owls touched down. Though they were banished from the Great Tree,owls who still supported them did not...meaning Soren and many others."Sorry we're lacking on the timing guys...Me and Pelli just had the Egg Festival while you were gone from the tree." "Egg Festival?"At first the penguins,owls and the humans from the other world were confused but soon. All of them,except for the young ones caught what he meant."So...Does he mean..." "Yeah...he meant that...but that is not the case now,that can wait after this meeting is over."Everyone lined up as Jordan give a checklist to Carl."Geez...there is enough to support five maybe six groups."The human began putting the names of who was going to support them. -Soren -Twilight -Digger -Gylfie -Cetus -Pellimore -Martin -Otulissa -Cleve -Eglantine -Lyze(1) -Lil(1) -Ifghar(1) -Lyze(2) -Lil(2) -Moss -Thora(1) -Thora(2) -Amy -David -Bo -Braithe -Bell -Bash -Blythe "That's all of them..."Carl handed the checklist back to Jordan,he checked the list to make sure."Checkmate!You missed one..."A female short-eared owl emerge from the large group of owls. "Name is Ruby...Really skilled at flying,I can teach your friends a few things about how to make faster moves." then at the universes."Guys!Remember what I said about those nuclear bombs exploding all over the place..." "Don't we always?" "I caught a split second of a city named Acirema...I am not sure what it means but I think that is where Seeker is hiding."That was when Thora(1&2) cried for joy."Jordan!You have Starsight!" "Star...what?" "I mean the way to see into the future..." "Actually that wasn't seeing into the future...the Great Glaux warned me about what will happen." "About those nuclear bombs Jordan,did you think how he is able to get those from our world?"Mumble(1) asked his grandson. "No idea grandpa...All I know is we got to find out where that city is as soon as we can." Christina stared at the group only to be interrupted by a passing burrowing owl,"Pardon me miss...Sorry for not excusing myself."What took Christina by shock is the Burrowing owl was walking over to where Soren was standing. She knew what was going to happen. "Look out!"As the burrow extended his talons,Christina threw herself on top of the burrowing owl."This owl's trying to kill you!"A few guardians restrained the burrowing owl."Benson figured out a possible theory."Soren...I think your family is next!"Soren stood protectively of his family,he spotted another burrowing owl. This Pure One was starting to realize what he was doing,he was starting to shrink his feathers as he was frightened by all the eyes staring down his gizzard. His own head felt hard as he was breathing faster as he should have been. He felt his own wings get forced to the ground by Analysis and Alissa."Stay down and you may not get hurt!"Jack(1) held his hand as he gently quieted everyone down."Bring them into the detention bay...I'll question them later." Jordan continued to speak."If I could tell,the sun was setting in the direction of west...the direction that we should be looking." "West it is then...By the way Mumble,from what those surviving sailors from that enemy fleet were telling us...Seeker has been making a few friends for the past few months meaning..." "Meaning there are more Others out there...then we expected."Otulissa shook her head including her own feathers."All of the Others in this world has thought to become extincted for thousands of years."Lyze(1) made his quick step to declare what he had to speak out. "Extincted by my own gizzard...the only Others that are not suppose to be extincted are the ones on these so called ships."Thora(1) stepped beside her long time friend."One thing is certain!Lyze...Pixy!Take it away!" "Those humans could be from our world which is likely or they are ones that no one was able to find for a long time." "Whatever the case,we need to split to find out clues...a lot of them should be scattered all over the kingdoms." "If they are all over the kingdoms,we are going to have to put you all into groups."Glenda stated waving her flipper."Well considering that we have three universes here...we will all lead the owls forward." "If you want it that way..." "Everyone choose who your willing to take under your flippers...put your name on the board up there " Group One -Mumble(1) -Gloria(1) -Erik(1 -Bo(1 -Evan -Atticus -Lance -Jordan -Elle -Holly -Collin -Lyze(1) -Lil(1) -Thora(1) -Ifghar(1) Group Two -Jack(2) -Vincentine -Andrew -Mumble(2) -Gloria(2) -Erik(2) -Bo(2) -Mumble(3) -Glenda -Lyze(2) -Lil(2) -Thora(2) -Davis -Pixy -Terrie -Riney Group Three -Mumble(D) -Gloria(D) -Erik(D) -Bo(D) -Atticus(D) -Ridge -Christina -Jess -Flora -Angie -Connor -Drive -Jenny -Breanna -Benson -Kenny -Sophia -James -Alex Group Four -Soren -Twilight -Digger -Gylfie -Cetus -Pellimore -Martin -Otulissa -Cleve -Eglantine -Moss -Bo -Braithe -Bell -Bash -Blythe Group Five -Carl -Jack(1) -Scott -Analysis -Alissa -Richard -Irena -Amy -David -Mumble -Linda -John -Victoria "Best to fly with a universe has the same meaning."Lyze(2) give a hoot to Mumble(2)."Great Guin!I am looking forward to working with you."Mumble(2) and Lil(2) shook both their flippers/wings over another,forming a shake. Otulissa and Cleve called forth for at almost everyone to come to the stern if the ship."Guys!Come out here fast!"The King and Queen held their breaths,above them to the north several colorful lights were shining across the sky."Ah yes!Aurora Glaucora coming to lift our own feathers as we fly out towards wonders beyond." "We call them Great Guin's Spirit." ---- Day 31,Weeks Later Ice Narrows,the gateway to the Northern Kingdoms 8:00 AM Jordan was staring out the side of a billboard that promoted a brand of some kind,something told him that the brand resembled that of twinkies. He felt his back get tapped so he turned around to see Vincentine urging him to hurry it up. The human led him to a rooftop where Jack's helicopter was waiting."We need to get out of here now!" As the penguin went aboard,He could hear Vincent yelling towards Jack(1) in the forward section of the helicopter."Go!"Jack moved the lever forward,making the huge helicopter lift off from the ground."Ladies and gentleman this is your Captain speaking,We're in for a ride!Hang on!John give me max power." "All Forces!We have a nuclear bomb in the middle of Acirema,Bomb Squad is on sight and attempting to disarm!I repeat..."Suddenly a large flash of light blinded Carl and Jordan making them put their hand/flipper infront of their eyes."Oh no!"The Sampson behind them were thrown around as the shock-wave was going faster then they were."Everyone hang on!"Vince yelled as the shock-wave hit Jack's helicopter. "We're going down!" The shock-wave pushed Jordan back to the floor,he quickly stumbled forward as he saw Carl being dangerously pulled to the open door. Jordan tried to hold onto Carl by his flippers."Carl!Hang on!"The force of the helicopter spinning made his flippers lose grip on Carl's hands."Noooo!"Jordan held on to the seat as best as he could to not get himself pulled out from the helicopter. He would only watch as the Jack tried desperately to regain control,some buildings inched closer with every spin. Everything went black as Jordan could remember. Jordan woke up screaming,Holly beside him with a scared look."Daddy!You were shaking in your sleep!"Jordan took a minute to clear his mind of what he saw. Carl flying out the back end of the helicopter,the nuclear explosion,the aftermath. He calmed himself down and looked at Holly."Don't worry Holly!I am okay now...I just had a bad dream."Maybe this dream meant something bad was coming,the start of all those nuclear explosions. Holly threw her arms around him,making him feel comfortable. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers